pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabby
Gabby is a Kantonian student, studying abroad in Kalos, where she is working to become a trainer. While she was in the region, she beat the league and became one of the Elite Kalos Champions. Contents Gabby has short, full, black hair and 'hot chocolate' colored skin. Her eyes are sky blue, a trait running in her family. She has a slightly pear shaped build, and she does her best to keep in good shape even if her professor training sometimes stops her from being physically active at times. She's often seeing wearing all kinds of clothes. Shorts and tee shirts or dresses being her favorite. Most oftenly she's seen wearing a light colored shirt, with any bright colored skirt,sweater,shirt with it. Around her neck is a corsola coral carved into a heart, made by her father. A present he did for her on his last journey before his death. Personality Edit Gabby is generally a cheerful and kind girl. She loves meeting new people even if she's kind of nervous around them. She has a problem with putting herself out there and becoming friends with people who are 'popular' and 'cool.' Gabby does have a darker, more negative side she keeps hidden. This side is how she really feels about things; discouraged and lonely.She does not like to worry others with her problems so she smiles to everyone ,almost in a large amount to hide this, but they are almost always fake and never quite reach her eyes. Biography Edit Pre-PAC Edit Before PAC Gabby lived in Saffron city, Kanto with her mother. Her life was mostly lonely and desolate to the girl, she was bullied at school, almost ignored most of the time at home. She and her mother had a very rough relationship, both sharing conflicting ideas with the other and they never worked to meet in the middle or compromise. She claims to hate the woman but that's not true, she actually has a strong yearning to become close to her. Gabby's father died when she was 16, while on a mission at sea to find Lugia.This sent her into a depression, which she came out while in Kalos yet she soemtimes relapses. When she was still 17 she did have a boyfriend ,named Tex, but they broke up after a falling out. He wished to go on a dangerous trip to Mt.Silver, she said he'd just die like a fool. They haven't spoken since. Gabby also had a grandmother ,Shina Fleacren, whom she spent weekends with when her parents were busy. (her mom was a business woman, her father was a professor.) She was Gabby's constant and was the one who gave her Ven ,her Alakazam who protects her. Pokemon Edit Team Edit In the PC Edit The only pokemon in the PC she'll use actively in roleplays is an Alakazam named Venificus (Ven for short.) Water Team Edit *Quagsire ,Ford *Milotic ,Delta *Blastiose ,Tidal *Octillery ,Reef *Lanturn ,Lagoon *Kingdra ,Harbour Relationships Edit *Auga: Gabby's boyfriend. He is the only person to fluster he easily and turn her face red with a smile. *Liam: A friend of hers. Despite their friendship and mutual trust, Gabby still feels uncomfortable around and talking to him because of what happened on the ski trip. *Catherine: Partner in crime and movie watching buddy!! *Ryo: Older brother figure and one good friend! *Logan: Good friend of Gabby. *Ami: Ryo's future daughter and Gabby's adopted neice. *Mayu: Gabby's little sister type best frined. *Nix: One of Gabby's most trust friends and companions. *Raira: *Ex* friend and someone Gabby really wishes to see again despite the complications of their old 'friendship.' Gabby is currently working up the courage to go meet with her. Achivements Edit Kalos Edit Gabby has beaten the Kalos league and become a champion Kanto Edit Gabby has gone to an elite school and passed with flying colors for Legendary Studies Trivia Edit *Gabby plays various instruments. Her favorite is piano. *Gabby has thantophobia. Category:Character